Wilk i Nietoperz
by Akolitka
Summary: :P
1. Początek

Powietrze było gorące i pozbawione wilgoci, moje stopy były obolałe od tysięcy kilometrów przebiegniętych czy to w ludzkiej czy w wilczej postaci. Moim celem było to niewielkie włoskie miasteczko otoczone winnicami i plantacjami pomidorów. Niebo, tak bardzo różne od nieba które znałem nie dawało ani odrobiny cienia, ale musiałem biec. Po tym jak Bella odmówiła pomocy Edwardowi zdałem sobie sprawę że mogę stracić jedynego przeciwnika który był wart bólu moich przemian. Biegłem więc nie by ratować przyjaciela ale by pomóc Pijawce. W pewnym niedostrzegalnym dla mnie momencie znalazłem się w obrębie murów Volterry.

Zwolniłem lekko by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi przechodniów, którzy ubrani w krwiście czerwone opończe wylewali się niczym krew na wszystkie ulice miasta.

Po chwili dotarłem do głównego placu miasteczka z górującą nad nim czerwoną wierzą ratusza. To w jego drzwiach miał pojawić się Edward, nie, nie Edward, Pijawka. Drogę zagrodziła mi jakaś procesja, na początku szły poczty sztandarowe z figurą a za nimi machający czerwonymi chorągiewkami tłum. Wszytko to wyglądało jak skąpane w krwi, jednym słowem niezły pejzaż jak dla stada starożytnych wampirów. Alice, która załatwiła mi dotarcie do Włoch, uprzedziła mnie że Edward słysząc moje myśli mógłby przyśpieszyć samobójstwo

Dwoma susami przeskoczyłem fontannę wzbijając w powietrze strumienie wody i w jednej chwili zobaczyłem Edwarda. Stał w brązowej koszuli na progi ratusza, drzwi za nim były otwarte a on sam zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki koszuli odsłaniając powoli bladą skórę, zaróżowioną jedynie na szyi. chwilę później koszula opadła u jego stóp a on sam zrobił krok do przodu.

W tej samej chwili zabłąkany promień światła odbity od jakiejś szyby rozpalił jego skórę jak gdyby był z diamentów, jego czerwone wargi chwyciły powietrze i zrobił kolejny krok, skoczyłem w jego stronę i zasłoniłem jego ciało własnym.

- Jake, Jezu jak ty śmierdzisz - uśmiechnął się lekko

- I kto to mówi, cofnij się, proszę cofnij się

Chłopak otworzył oczy wpatrując się w moją twarz - Czego chcesz? - zapytał

- Ja chcę... chcę - cholera pierwszy raz w życiu odebrało mi mowę i to w jego obecności - Chcę żebyś był bezpieczny, to znaczy nie chcę by coś ci się stało, żebyś był...

Edward uśmiechnął się szerzej a jego chłodny oddech owionął moją szyję

- Powiedz czego chcesz - wymruczał przy moim uchu z nieprzytomnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust

- Czego chcę?

- Co możesz mi dać, co sprawi że nie będę chciał się zabić?

Popieprzony szantażysta ! Co on sobie wyobrażą, że o że padnę mu do stóp i będę prosił by przestał bo kilku oczadziałych krwią wampirów go zabije? Nie powiem, była to raczej kusząca perspektywa, gdyby tylko nie patrzył na mnie tymi wampirzymi ślepkami, czułem że mięknę że za chwilę zrobię wszystko czego zapragnie.

- Dam ci wszystko co chcesz, tylko załóż koszule bo... - zabrakło mi słów w jednej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę że jego blade, atletyczne ciało przyciska mnie do ściany - Edward ty lśnisz - odkryty skrawek jego skóry tuż przed moją twarzą zaczął błyszczeć jak kryształ górski, wampiry są doprawdy ciekawe, potrafią być jednocześnie nieciekawe i bardzo błyskotliwe, dość ciekawy fenomen jak na pijawki.

Część ludzi zgromadzonych na placu zaczęło patrzyć w naszą stronę, chwilę później usłyszałem ryk samochodu i żółte auto Alice zatrzymało się przed nami,

- Wskakujcie - krzyknęła dźwięcznym głosem i odjechaliśmy w stronę lotniska

Z radia sączyła się piosenka

However far away I will always love you

However long I stay I will always love you

Whatever words I say I will always love you

I will always love you *

Chwilę później Edward zaczął śpiewać mruczeniem akcentując każdą ostatnią sylabę wersu, siedzieliśmy na tylnym siedzeniu, Edward praktycznie leżał na mnie z głową wtuloną na wysokości mojej niczym nie osłoniętej klatki piersiowej, Jego włosy zazwyczaj starannie uczesane opadały na mój kark, jego chłodny oddech owiewał moja skore drażniąc jej rozgrzaną powierzchnię. Jego półnagie ciało było tak delikatne, skóra twarda jak kamień miała teksturę surowego jedwabiu. Jego oczy płonęły dziwnym, nowym blaskiem, zdawał się śnic, jego rozwarte wargi ułożyły się w uśmiech kusząc mnie by zetrzec go własnymi ustami. Był piękny, zdecydowanie i bezapelacyjne piękny.

- Jake? - zapytał cicho

- Tak?

- Dlaczego właśnie ty? - popatrzył mi w oczy ze smutkiem

- Dlaczego ja?

- Dlaczego to właśnie ty... ze wszystkich ludzi... - przerwał wciąż patrząc mi w twarz

- Alice poprosiła mnie o pomoc, co w tym dziwnego?

Westchnął ciężko

- Dlaczego mnie kochasz?

Zrzuciłem go z moich kolan i odsunąłem się jak najdalej tylko było można

- Nie kocham cię popaprańcu! - krzyknąłem tak głośno że Alice rzuciła kilka ukradkowych spojrzeń w naszą stronę

- Pamiętaj że słyszę twoje mysi - szepnął Edward

- Po prostu... kiedy zobaczyłem cię wtedy w Volterrze... zdałem sobie sprawę że to ty...

- Ja? - spojrzał mi w oczy

- Że to ty jesteś moim wpojeniem, wiem że to dziwne ale...

I w tej samej chwili Edward Cullen pocałował mnie... w usta

Jego język wsunął się pomiędzy moje wargi rozsuwając je lekko. Zamknąłem oczy i poddałem się tej słodyczy która promieniowała z jego ust na całe moje ciało.

I tak zaczęła się nasza historia.

* .com/watch?v=5f1D9kHogq0


	2. Droga I: Pobudzony

**I Pobudzony**

Wracaliśmy do Forks, niepewni naszych uczuć. Moje wpojenie było bezgraniczne... Według tego co mówiła Starszyzna miałem się stać dla Edwarda idealnym kochankiem... Na samą myśl moje policzki zalewał rumieniec. Edward trzymał mnie za rękę, wciąż nie spuszczając z oczu... Coś w nim przywodziło na myśl kota, który złapał już myszkę i nie miał zamiaru wypuścić jej z pazurków. Ekscytowało mnie w nim wszystko, od nieskalanie bladej skóry, przez cudownie złote oczy, do włosów opadających w brązowych kosmykach na czoło. Wolną ręką pogładziłem go po policzku, z zadowoleniem zauważając przyjemną miękkość jego skóry.

Edward nachylił się nad mym uchem i szepnął owiewając me ucho chłodnym powietrzem ze swoich ust:

- Wiesz że tylko obecność Alice powstrzymuje mnie od zerwania z ciebie tych spodni? – mruknął, po raz kolejny nabierając powietrza.

Zarumieniłem się wściekle, pewien że jego siostra to usłyszała. Jedna z jego rąk powędrowała pomiędzy oparciem fotela, a moimi plecami i wsunęła mi się za koszulkę. Myślałem że zemdleję z zażenowania. Edward uciskał jakieś punkty wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, posyłając impulsy ciepła w jedno miejsce. Po trzecim razie byłem już twardy...

- Edward, nie można tak...

Moje słowa przeplatały się z jękami, a perfidny uśmieszek nie schodził z jego ust. Nagle, po raz pierwszy od przemiany zrobiło mi się gorąco, moje oczy zaszły mgłą, a głowa opadła w tył. Edward odsunął się ode mnie jak tylko mógł najdalej, wciąż trzymając moją rękę we swojej dłoni. Z miną niewiniątka podziwiał krajobrazy za oknem, doskonale świadomy że rozpętał pożar w moim ciele. Zakwiliłem cicho i zapadłem w płytki sen.


End file.
